1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging steps useful for access to motor homes and trailers, and more specifically, to a fold-away hanging step platform having a ground-engaging stabilizer.
2. Prior Art
Because it is common in a motor home or a travel trailer to have its entry door higher than a comfortable step for a person, a hanging step is typically hung from the motor home frame under the door. The hanging step characteristically is raised and folded under and up against the motor home frame during travel. When the motor home is parked, the hanging step is unfolded down and away from the frame, thereby providing at least one intermediate step between ground and the motor home entry.
Hanging steps of the type used on trailers or motor homes have always presented problems for users. One problem is that the steps move when supporting the weight of a person. The steps may move because the whole trailer or motor home rocks under the weight of the person standing on it. Not only can this step movement be dangerous to those using the steps, but the movement is annoying to those sitting inside the trailer or motor home.
Another problem with hanging steps is their proclivity to break with use. With the step mechanically mounted to hang from the motor home (or trailer) frame, the mount mechanism must repeatedly sustain an entire load placed on the hanging step. Hence, it is not unusual for the step to disengage from motor the home frame under strain of repeated loads or excessive loads, either destructively perhaps be shearing of the step from the frame or loosening of mounting bolts. Compounding the strain is a tendency of users to stand on the step near an end or corner, in so doing exaggerating the strain on that end of the mount mechanism. The possibility of injury to a user when the step breaks heightens the need for a more suitable solution.
It is known to have various solutions to the need for a safe and convenient entrance step to motor homes, mobile homes, and travel trailers, including step portable porches and stools. While valuable in providing a safe entry step, such portable steps are at the expense of the convenience of having a step always at the point of use readily available simply by unfolding it from its stored position under the motor home or the like and easily and quickly stored simply by returning it folded to its store position under the motor home in facile preparation for travel.
It is unknown to have a step with the convenience of hanging from a motor home, storable unobstructively in a prescribed location under the motor home entry door, and, because it is mounted to the motor home, always available quickly and easily with a simple fold-down mechanism while yet providing a stable and safe support suitable in accommodating repeated and excessive loads placed on the step.